


Hungry Wolf

by RhaeTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaeTargaryen/pseuds/RhaeTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lyanna Stark married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the beggining of the Robert's Rebellion. She survived childbirth and named her son Daeron of House Targaryen. She is detirment and able and mad with grief for her husband his family and her own brother and father. With both Rhaegar's son alive she decided to take and secure the Iron Throne for her son and step-son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before you go for good

She looked at his face, strong but unfamiliar. He looked scared, no, not scared, more surprised. She didn’t know what to say or do, so she just looked at his big blue eyes and felt sick. _If I vomit in front of him I shall kill myself._ To seek focus she glanced at her feet and all of a sudden he was face to face with her. In three short steps he reached her but for no reason she felt threatened so she stepped back. That made him freeze on spot. **–You are afraid of _me?_ ** He asked in disbelief. His eyes stared at her wide open and his face grew stern. This is not Robert Baratheon she remembered. **–I am thrilled to finally see you in front of me, and you… you step back? You find me dangerous? I fought a bloody war so you can be safe again and you…** He was almost yelling at her and surely didn’t understand what was off with Lyanna. His words made her very angry. **–No one asked that of you, Robert! May I ask why did you start that war at all? Why did you kill Rhaegar for and all those noble men? Tell me why, because I know it wasn’t for me! –No, Lya, you don’t understand… I did that for you, my love. I killed that bastard for you. It was all for your safety and to avenge your kin… I, I love you, you know this.** She took a deep breath. _He knows nothing._ Lyanna Stark was so furious at her former betrothed and could barely keep it together. **–No, Robert, you don’t love me. You love the idea of me. And you never sought revenge for anyone but yourself, your hurt pride and ego. And for that and only for that you killed all those true men including your prince and sire.** With those words Robert became angry. **–My prince and sire? I killed the bloody bastard to save you from his gross hands!** He grabbed her hand and yelled at her face. **–Let go of me!** She screamed and pushed him away. At that he came to his senses. **–Dear Gods, I am so sorry Lya, I never meant to hurt you… I just, I don’t understand… I thought you would be happy finally and free at last… I… -You truly are stupid aren’t you, Robert?** She saw guilt on his face but she didn’t care, she needed to get this done. **–Listen to me carefully.** She looked him in the eyes and the memory of Rhaegar’s eyes came to her mind. Dark and disturbing but full of love and care. With that picture hot tears filled her eyes and rage overcame her senses. _I am standing in front of my husband’s murderer. I will not comfort him. This is the end of him at last._ **–I came here to do two things. So please hear me out. First, I came to say goodbye. You will never see me again. I am going to raise my son on my own. That is another thing I need you to know. The child you think of as Ned’s bastard is my trueborn son. His name is Daeron of Houses Stark and Targaryen. He is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, he is Rhaegar and mine trueborn son. When you thought I was kidnapped at that time I was with Rhaegar at the Isle of faces and the Old Gods witnessed our union as husband and wife. And while you were trying to kill my husband and all his kin I was giving birth to his second son. Prince Daeron Targaryen. So when you say you killed Rhaegar for me, remember I wanted you dead on the Trident. So if you wanted to make me happy you could’ve just died. I am not the girl you think I am. I am not the love of your life and stop lying to yourself and Ned, too. Rhaegar was my true love and now that he is gone I want nothing to do with his killer.** Clearly, Robert was confused but above all he was furious, she could tell. He looked at her in disbelief. **–You… No, that cannot be true. I… He took you away, he raped you, his vicious father tricked and murdered Brandon and Lord Rickard, they…** His face reddened and his stare became blur. **–Ned and I we killed all the monsters and Jamie fucking Lannister finished Aerys pff on my behalf. We did everything we could to make the world safe for you and for me and for every citizen of these Kingdoms. Ned killed the Sword of the Morning protecting you… He told me this…**  Lyanna laughed with no humor. **–Yes, he did tell you that because I told him so. I couldn’t let you hurt Ned or my son. In spite of everything, I know you Robert. I know you want me still and I know you want every Targaryen dead and I can’t let that happen for I am a Targaryen now as well. You must understand. I could never be yours, I never was and never will be. And you, you are no true king. Aegon is and Daeron as well, even Viserys and his newborn sister. They are all your kin and they are your princes and princess.  They are The Royals of these damn Kingdoms, the Iron Throne and the realm is theirs to rule, not yours and not mine.** Robert shook his head as to clear his thoughts and sight. He placed his fingers on his nose and shut his eyes. **–How? Why? Why him?** That question angered Lyanna. She turned her back to Robert in frustration. **–Because I am the ice to his fire and our son is The Prince That Was Promised. All the ancient prophecies in the world predicted a boy born amidst the year of the False Spring, a prince born of ice and fire, conceived under the burning comet across the night sky. And he will bring about the Eternal Summer after the Long Night. He will defeat the army of dead alongside two more dragons. For the dragon has three heads. Aegon is alive, Robert. Alive and well but not prepared to take what is his. Rhaegar may be dead, Gods rest his soul, but his sons live, his siblings as well. And I will take what belongs to them with fire and blood.** She turned to face her husband’s killer once again holding small poisoned dagger in her slim, pale hand. **–And so I came here to punish all the traitors of my family. You are one of them. You betrayed your kin and me. You killed your cousin, your prince and my beloved husband. You killed my heart as well so I will kindly return the favor.** In a quick, catlike move she cut Robert’s cheek with her sharp dagger. Robert gasped taking the hold of his cheek. He didn’t move he just looked shocked at her. His Lyanna, the only one he ever wanted, and he still did not understand. In fact he did understand he just couldn’t believe it. He was in utter shock. Than his throat dried and his cheek itched hard. All of a sudden he couldn’t breathe and he started to sweat hard. His skin turned red. At that Lyanna’s face grew dark and alongside the smallest of smiles he has ever seen a single tear rolled down her beautiful porcelain cheek. Robert gasped again in sheer pain. His whole body began to shut down. He couldn’t breathe or move so he just collapsed to his knees in front of her. _All I ever did was love you._ He thought desperately as he looked at her face. **–They say Rhaegar fell to his keens before you finished him. It’s funny, it’s the same way you will be finished, the same faith the Gods prepared for you. Eye for an eye. They also say his last word was a woman’s name. What was it? What did my love say, Robert? What was the last word of the Last Dragon? Tell me!** She screamed at dying lord. Choking he only whispered **–Lyanna.** And than he fell to his side, all read and dead. With his last breath Lyanna began to sob hard. She was sure the whole castle could hear her but she didn’t care. She needed to cry and sob and mourn her husband and his daughter and gentle Princess Elia, and her own brother and father, but before she had a chance to spill her tears Ser Arthur Dayne slamed the door. **–Your Grace are you hurt?** He asked worried but than his eyes fell to Roberts dead body. He nodded in approval and in five short steps came to stand by Lyanna. He put his strong arm around her small shoulders. **–I know it’s hard Your Grace, but it had to be done. Lets go, we mustn’t be found here.** He took the dagger from her hand and put it in beneath her armor. Lyanna nodded and wiped the tears off of her beautiful face. **–This is all for Aegon, Daeron and Rhaegar.** She said with pride in her shaky voice. **–Let’s get the hell out of here.** She said to Arthur. He nodded and walked before her. When they exited the room Arthur was in front of her and Ser Oswell Whent was at her back keeping her presence a secret and her life safe. _The war has started and ended in the same room. The reign of Rhaegar’s children will begin soon enough._ She thought lifting her chin feeling strong for the first time after she had left Winterfell all those months ago. _Dragons will bring about the Eternal Summer their father fought and died for. With Fire and Blood._


	2. The Seven

The sun shone above the town her husband once called home, lighting every corner of its stinking streets. Lyanna Stark Targaryen dismounted her white stud, named Syrax after the dragon that once belonged to Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen. Landing lightly on the ground Lyanna breathed hot air and looked at the clear skies, focusing on the song that filled the air. The song was boring and disturbing with no words.  It actually wasn’t a song it was a cry, coming from the Great Sept of Ballor’s. Bells at the top of the Sept rang for seven days straight informing the realm about their ‘’king’s’’ death. It drove Lyanna crazy. _What do you mourn? Who do you cry for? The Killer, the Traitor, the Usurper, that’s who._ She thought bitterly. Cause of Robert’s death remained a mystery itself and after seven long days of deciding Lord Tywin Lannister the Hand of the King decided to summon Lyanna to the Court. Everything was happening very fast and on the seventh day of the seventh month Lyanna Stark Targaryen entered the great hall of the Red Keep all dressed in black lace and red silk. She felt like a true Targaryen Princess, like she belonged at the dragon’s side. She stepped in with Arthur and Oswell at her side. She’s never been to the Court before or at the Red Keep accept upon the occasion of killing Robert Baratheon so the majority of the Throne Room took her breath away. High ceiling above her held large chandelier lit with dozens of candles. On the walls at the each side dreadfully hang the dragon’s heads, massive skeletons that made Lyanna shiver. Nearest the throne hang the biggest one. It was Belarion the Dread, Lya knew, his jaw and teeth were almost bigger than her. Lyanna nervously turned her head to look at Arthur who met her gaze and smiled encouraging her. She was thankful for that, for Arthur and Oswell. With them by her side she felt like a part of Rhaegar was at her shoulders. Like his soul and spirit live in his best friends and therefor they keep her safe. She took one tiny step forward and looked at the ground to admire great mosaic on the floor. The mosaic was done in black and red stones revealing three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. _No one but dragons belong here. Not wolfs not stags and surely not lions._ She thought lifting her chin. The next thing that caught her eye was the Throne itself. It was so big and cold. Massive construction made of deformed swords and daggers, the proof of the great victory of Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters.  _That damn throne is another proof of Aegon’s and Daeron’s birth right._ Lyanna was so angry at the Gods. _Why did you have to take everything from Rhaegar? It is everything but fair. He was the good one._ She thought with tears in her eyes. Standing like that in the Great Hall she felt truly alone, but then Arthur moved behind her. He approached her in one quick step and Oswell did the same. She looked at them in confusion; there was nobody else in the room, why did they stand like that? And then she saw them, approaching from afar. Two blonde men, one older than the other but they pretty much looked alike. The young was wearing the Kingsguard armor. Lord Tywin Lannister and his son, Ser Jamie stopped before her and bowed their heads. Next to her she felt Arthur’s move slowly as he the touched Dawn’s hilt. **–There will be no need for that, Ser.** Tywin Lannister spoke in front of them. His catlike, green eyes fell on Arthur, than on Oswell and finally on her. His voice was calm and somewhat welcoming. Behind him, his son was clearly far more nervous than his lord father. **–I am glad to see you, Arthur, Oswell. When I was told you were dead I couldn’t very well believe it. Fortunately my feeling was right. –Your inner feeling seems to work just fine, if nothing else, my Lord.** Arthur responded eying Tywin cautiously. Tywin ignored him and spoke to Lyanna next. **–My lady, I am glad you are well too. You scared us when you disappeared like that before the war. And when I heard you died as well, oh it would just be truly horrible. But just like ser Arthur and ser Oswell, here you stand, beautiful and young and far more mature if I am right.** Lyanna nodded and forced a smile on her face. **–Thank you, my Lord. I am glad you as well made it fine out of the war.** She looked at ser Jamie, who seemed very scared and that angered her. _Kingslayer, you weren’t this scared when you killed your sire._ But she ignored his presence. **–Lord Tywin, we both know why we are here. Shall we discuss business now?** Something similar to a smile appeared on Lion’s face and he eyed her once again nodding. She was glad she dressed in Targaryen colors. **– Certainly, Lady Lyanna. Follow me.** He turned her back on her and walked out of the Great Hall, Lyanna, Arthur, Oswell and Jamie following. As they walked through the corridors of the Keep all Lyanna could think about was Rhaegar and his family. _This was their home. This is where Elia and Rhaenys have been murdered. This is where Rhaegar was born, where he grew up, where he lived. This is his, his and Aegon’s and Daeron’s and I am his wife just as Elia. I am not supposed to be summoned to my own family household._ Her thoughts grew darker and darker as they walked, she didn’t like Lord Lannister or his traitorous son. She remembered the day she received a raven from the Small Council. They said that they wanted to hear her story, they had no king and dead king had no legitimate children. They granted her safety and so she agreed to speak before lords. After some time Tywin stopped at the huge wooden door and pushed them open lightly. In the room around the huge wooden table sat the seven, seven of the small council. _Traitors._ First she noticed ser Barristan Selmy, wounded old knight. He rose from his chair and looked at her in disbelief. Next to him, an old man, Lyanna recognized as Grand Maestar Pycelle widened his eyes looking at ser Arthur. In the furthest corner of the room Varys the Spider was smiling and his eyes met Lyanna’s. _Are you a friend or a foe?_ She wondered looking at the eunuch’s small dark eyes. Three more men sat around the table but she recognized only one. Stannis Baratheon, the new master of ships in Robert’s Council. He looked at her wit hatred in his see-blue eyes. His cold stare made Lyanna uncomfortable. But she ignored it. If anything on each face that looked at her she could see surprise and disbelief but also admiration. _No, you are not crazy, my lords. I am here, I survived, I birthed one prince, I saved another. I killed your false king. I married your rightful ruler, I loved him. I cared for his wife and daughter and his mother and siblings. I survived so I can avenge them. The Old Gods and the New wanted me here, so may the Seven help you. May the Seven make the seven of you see that my sons are your true kings, may the seven help **me**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! i hoped you liked it, the next chapter will be more fun I promise!


	3. The Hour of the Wolf

**-My Lady, you are alive, truly.** Ser Barristan said in voice barely stronger than a whisper. Lyanna’s judgmental gaze met his surprised one. Nobody else could say anything. **-Yes, Ser. I am as you can see. I hope that doesn’t ruin your dreams that you hoped to achieve on Robert Baratheon’s Council. If I may ask, were you at the Trident?** Barristan’s eyes widened when he realized what was she pointing out. **–Of course, my Lady. I fought for the crown, beside Prince Rhaegar.** Lyanna laughed with no humor. She was very tense, felt like she has been trapped in a room full of snakes. **–You fought beside Prince Rhaegar as one of his sworn swords, am I right?** She asked with bitterness in her otherwise childish voice. Ser Barristan glanced at his feet. **–Yes, my Lady.** Lyanna nodded. Other six men in the room, including ser Arthur and Oswell looked at her, listening carefully to her words. She glanced at Arthur. Their eyes met and once again his look gave her strength. **–So, you are telling me that the man you swore to protect with your own life is dead and you are alive? Isn’t that a paradox, ser? But Rhaegar isn’t the only one you swore to protect with your life. There is Aerys too. And he is dead as well. It’s funny, isn’t it?** Barristan lifted his head to look at Lyanna. There was regret and guilt in his eyes. **–I am so sorry, my Lady. I failed my duty as knight of a Kingsguard.** Then suddenly he stepped from his spot and came to stand in front of Lyanna, holding his long sword. At both her sides Arthur and Oswell took their swords and pointed them at Barristan but Lyanna knew there was nothing to fear. She put her small hand on Arthur’s shoulder. He looked her in the eyes and frowned. But she nodded at him and at Oswell as well. Arthur glanced at Oswell and his frown deepened, but after long moment he put Dawn down and Oswell did the same. Barristan who stood just a couple of inches away from Lyanna looked at his sworn brothers and then at Lyanna with gratitude in his eyes. Then he knelt before her. That caused Stannis Baratheon to stand up, Maestar Pycelle to gasp in shock and Lord Tywin to frown, but Lyanna had eyes only for Barristan. When he spoke she felt Rhaegar’s presence in the room. **–My Lady, I’ve heard stories. In all the Seven Kingdoms they whisper of young She-Wolf that married the Last Dragon and birthed him a Dark Prince. Prince Rhaegar was the finest man I ever met and you are his lady wife. I will forever be haunted by his death. I couldn’t protect him or his father, my king, but his sons live. I beg you to accept my sword and my life. I failed in protecting the father but I will do everything to protect the sons. Let me be one of your seven. I beg you, Your Grace.** The title he added at the end surprised Lyanna as much as everybody else in the room. Stannis Baratheon was next to speak with rage in his voice. **–What is this, some mummer’s show? You bring this child here with some bedtime story of her love towards the Prince of Dragonstone and two bastards and let her even consider claiming the Iron Throne! We should be ashamed of ourselves. This is my brother’s council and this girl is the reason he is dead. What is this Tywin, would you care to explain?** He spoke as Lyanna and her guards weren’t there and it made her angry. Lord Tywin didn’t care enough to look Stannis in the eye. He just asked calmly. **–What is your exact story, my Lady? What happened in Dorne and at Harrenhall? And what is your plan if you get the Throne for your children?** Lyanna was also still looking at kneeling ser Barristan. She cleared her throat. **–Rise, ser. I accept your offer and I am grateful for your trust and loyalty towards my late husband.** Barristan lifted his head to smile at her and then he rose and went to stand behind his Queen. **–I’ve come here to take what is mine, my Lords. Gods didn’t grant justice for my kin and I plan on doing that. I plan on ruling as a regent to Prince Aegon and I plan on fostering him with his mother’s family in Sun Spear. I also plan on fostering my own son, Daeron, in Winterfell with my family. In the meantime Prince Viserys shall stay here alongside Princess Daenerys. And on what led to this situation I have nothing to say to you. That is of private matter. All you need to know is that the most of you will be able to keep their positions on this Small Council once I and later Aegon sit the Throne. You have one day to make me a Queen or I will do it myself. With Fire and Blood.** She looked at each one of the High Lords. **–But how can we tell the children you claim to be Prince Rahegar’s heirs are not some bastards you picked on your way to Kings Landing?** Maestar Pycelle asked with fear in his voice as Lyanna turned to exit the room. Small, mysterious smile appeared on her face. **–Oh, believe me Maestar, they are Targaryen there is no doubt. Time will show, time for Wolves. The Hour of the Wolf as our ancestors once called it.** She responded in thin, serious voice and hollowed away followed by her three guards and leaving stunned lords to decide their faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna takes the world!


	4. Sunfyre

- **Are you going to wear the colors of your House, my Lady?** Servant girl asked Lyanna quietly. Not paying attention Lyanna just nodded and continued to look at bright skies from the window of Rhaegar’s former chambers. The girl nodded, bowed and exited the room in silence. _Are you watching, Rhae? I hope you are, because all of this is for you._ She thought blinking the upcoming tears away as ser Arthur knocked and entered the room. She knew it was Arthur even though she didn’t turn to look at him. She knew his step too well and she spoke with something like regret in her thin voice. **–I never wanted any of this, you know? –My Queen?** He asked but not in confusion, rather as to acknowledge her words. **–Hah, Queen. I am literally the Queen of The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. I can’t believe it**. **In childhood there was nothing I wanted less than this. I don’t want it still but it is my duty. When I was just a little girls running after my big brother in Winterfell everybody called me ‘Lord Rickard’s third son’ because while all my friends dreamed about marrying some Dragon Prince or some High Lord and about birthing many children all I wanted to do is to ride my horse and become a knight. I wanted to see the Wall and the end of the World. I wanted to become Night’s Watch recruit with Benjen. Of course at some point I realized I will become someone’s Lady wife but that future seemed always too far away.** She smiled with sadness in her silver eyes and sniffed quietly. **–But here we stand.** Said Arthur. Her eyes widened and she turned around to face him. It seemed to him like she forgot that he was even there but than her beautiful face lightened up and she laughed. It was a short, ironic laugh. She looked him in the eyes with warmth. **–Yes, here we stand. Gods play funny games with our dreams and faiths. –Those are not games, My Queen. I believe in destiny, and destiny is usually far away from our desires. Pardon my words, Your Grace, but my dearest friend realized that on the Trident.** _He is speaking of Rhaegar._ Lyanna knew Srthur loved Rhaegar with all his heart, but she also knew Arthur didn’t approve of some Rhaegar’s actions, and she understood. _If I were anybody else, judgment would probably be everything I have for Dragon Prince. But now…_ Frowning she just said **-Yes, unfortunately, he did.** For a brief moment Lyanna and her most trusted friend just looked at each other’s eyes and suddenly behind the the door opened and her maid came in carrying some dresses. She looked at Lyanna and Arthur and said **-My apologizes for interrupting, my Lady, I brought you your dresses.** Arthur frowned at the girl and Lyanna knew why. He insisted on everybody addressing Lyanna as their Queen, not their Lady. **–It’s Your…** He started but Lyanna interrupted him and just thanked the girl and told her to lay the dresses on the bed. The girl left and Lyanna picked some of the dresses. They were all in the colors of the North, all white and grey and blue. Looking at the dresses Lyanna held Arthur asked **-You are going to wear those colors?** Lyanna looked at him, she was just as confused. Why did the girl bring these dresses when she said she needed red and black ones? And then she remembered.   _She asked me if I wanted the dresses in my House colors. She sees me as a Stark. They all thing their knew Queen to be is a Stark. They don’t see me as a Targaryen._ Still looking at the Arthur she frowned. **–They see me as a Stark.** Realization was obvious on Arthur’s face. **–We are going to change that.** Lyanna said with self-satisfied smile on her lips. She walked across the room and stood before big wooden closet. With her slim hand she opened it and reached in. What she pulled out took Arthur’s breath away. It was a dress, made out of lace. It was long and had somehow scary. It looked exactly like dragon fire decorated with thousand red and black crystals. It glowed in sun light. **–Rhaegar had this made for me.** She said trailing her fingers over its long sleeves. **–It’s like he knew what you will need it for.** Arthur said amazed.   

 

 


	5. Bright

She looked herself in Rhaegar’s mirror. She liked spending time in his former chambers, that room made her feel as she was getting to know him better and as he was always around her. At first being in her husband’s chambers made her sad and sentimental, know she only felt stronger every time she inhaled the scent of his sheets. Dressed in that magical blood-colored dress with crystals as shiny as Sun all over it Lyanna knew nothing bad can happen.  She was about to become a Queen she never dreamed to be. _Should I be thankful for this? I suppose I should._ She thought looking at her reflection. Knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. **–Come in.** She allowed and turned to look at the door. The first thing she saw was short blonde wisps of hair.  It was ser Jamie Lannister, young Lion. When Lyanna first came to King’s Landing she hated Young Lion alongside his whole family but as time passed she grew quite fond of the boy. One month has passed and he turned out to be everything his father and twin sister weren’t. He was polite and kind, always doing his duty properly and he respected Lyanna. He didn’t speak much but when he did Lyanna noticed humor in his eyes and smug in his smile that kind of drew her attention.   **–You Grace, the Court is ready for you.** He said looking at his feet. Lyanna didn’t like people looking at their feet as they spoke. – **Ser Jamie.** She said and at that he lifted his chin. His emerald eyes looked at Lyanna in amazement. He eyed her whole slender figure and swallowed hard. His amazement amused Lyanna in ways only a girl would find amusing, but she didn’t care. She was the Queen to be, wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon and mother and stepmother of two Princes. And she can’t live her life in grief, she deserved to be proud and to smile. So she smiled at Jamie Lannister’s expression and said **–I prefer you look into my eyes while you speak with me, ser.** That seemed to surprise the Young Lion even more so he just nodded fixing her gaze. **–Thank you. Now, what do you think? –Of what, Your Grace?** He asked as confused as ever. **–Of my dress, of course.** Lyanna responded smiling. That brought a smile to Jamie’s face. **–You look stunning, Your Grace, as always. –Oh come on, we both know you say that because you have to. Duty, is that what this is called?** At those words Jamie became serious. **–Lyanna, you look absolutely beautiful, like a true Dragon Queen. Prince Rhaegar would be so proud of you.** He was dead serious. Lyanna’s eyes filled with tears and then she did one thing she hated doing while talking to another human being, she looked at her feet, holding back tears. After few short seconds she lifted her head and looked Jamie straight into his eyes. **–Thank you, ser Jamie. Your words mean the world to me. –Anytime, Your Grace.** He said smiling fondly. **–Call me Lyanna.** She said walking pass him to exit her husband’s chambers and meet her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow updates i had some issues of ersonal matter  
> the next chapter will be up soon, all stand for brand new Lya


	6. Flesh and Bones

 

The Great Hall stood where it was for centuries now but when Lyanna entered it something was missing. At first she couldn't tell what that was so she just looked around herself. Her hearing before the Great Council was to start in two hours but she was ready early, as always. She remembered the day her family was to travel to Harrenhall. The picture of her brtohers and father came to her mind but it felt like it was a liftime ago. In some other world where she was still a girl and where all her smiles stayed. She remembered her own excitement at that time, she couldn't wait to see ser Arthur for the first time and his greatsword. Remembering she smiled and at that she figured what was mising. _The walls._ They were empty. No dragon skulls. No Balerion the Dread. She turned her head slightly to look at Ser Jamie behind her. **–Where are the dragons?** She asked in voice thinner than a whisper but filled with dark anger. Jamie moved uncomfortablly at her back. **–My father ordered them removed. Actually King Robert was first to order that, my father just followed the instructions. –King Robert you say? –Yes, Your Grace. –And where is ''King'' Robert now, Jamie? –Excuse me? –He is dead, ser Jamie. How come your Lord father followed his instructions long after Robert passed away?** Jamie tried to answer but she cut him off. **–What I see here is Lord Tywin trying to undermie dragons power. Find ser Arthur for me, now. –Right away, Your Grace.**

A gasp filled the air Lyanna breated, a gasp that brought a small smile on her face. Her hearing was about to start so hundreads of High Lords and Ladies dressed in fine fabrics entered the Throne Room to witness, Small Council following. And they all looked at her. Some were amazed, others shocked and a lot of women were jealous, she could see that in their eyes. _People around here are not as good at hiding their feelings as they should be._ Lyanna thought. She sat high above them all, at the top of The Iron Throne. In the crowd she saw Lord Tywins stern figure and their eyes met. _You thought I was gonna allow you to summon me here as a some commoner, my Lord. You were wrong. I write the rules from now on._ Looking at her future subjects she finally understood why so many fought over the cold pile of iron underneath her. _The Feeling of Power is captivating._ And so was Lyanna Stark in Targaryen colors, her magficent dress glowed magicaly in dim candle light. Everybody saw that. Men didn't spear her their lustful looks and women just frowned and whispered whit one anoter eyeing Lyanna. When everybody went fully silent she stood up. **–Thank you for coming today, my Lords, Ladies.** She spoke with wolf's strenght and dragons confidence in her voice. Aside from her voice the room was completly silent. **–I am sure you all heard my story till now, but I don't mind repeating it today. And you surely know why we gathered here today. I came to claim what is rightfully mine. Actually not mine. This throne and these Kingdoms belong to my husband, Rhaegar Targaryen. You all remember him, I suppose, since you all betrayed his cause earlier this year. But that topic shall be discussted later on. Now, Lord Tywin, I am sure you didn't mean to offend me in any way, but removing dragon skulls from these acient walls was not yours to do. My late husband would call that treason. So I decided to make some changes. Ser Arthur.** Lyanna called and nodded at Arthur who was standing at the steps of the Throne. He nodde back and exited the Throne Room. In few short seconds the Great door opened once more to allow Lyanna's soldiers in. They enetred in formations of ten and each group carried a dragon skull. In silence they marched to stand by walls at each side of the room. Two largest skulls were nearest to Throne. Highborns were in utter shock and they stood in one big circle of fear at the center of the room. Their fear brought smile to Lyannas face. **–Now that the beasts are back, may I introduce you to more dragons. They are human but are fire made flesh as well as Balerion the Dread back in his days. Lady Ashara.** Lyanna called and ser Arthurs lovely purple-eyed sister enetered the room. Behind her captivating figure four girls walked in silence. Each of them had one child in their arms. The crowd turned to look at them and they all stepped aside to let Lady Ashara and the girls pass. Lyanna smiled and walked down the great steps to welcome this strange party. When the girls reached her she leaned in and took Aegon in her arms. One of the girls put Prince Viserys down and he clutched at Lyannas dress, his small hands holding her legs tightly. His eyes met Lyannas and she saw fear in those big pools of purple. She bent over and kissed his forhead. - **It's okay, Vis. We are safe.** She whispered in his ear and he nodded and smiled in return. Once again she lifted her chin and spoke to the Highborns. **–As you can see Princes Viserys and Aegon are alive and well.** Saying that she peted Aegons silver mane. **–But the other two you have never seen before.** She handed Aegon to Ashara and took Daenerys and Daeron in both her hands. **–These are my son and sister-in-law. Daeron is mine and Rhaegars biological son, born underneath the Red Mountains of Dorne, home land of our beloved Princess Elia, and he is the Prince That Was Promised. And this is Queen Rhaellas third survivng child, Princess Daenerys, born on Dragonstone while wild storm raged all around that acient castle. Our Queen died birthing her but as you can see the Princess is alive and well. The embodiment of her graceful mother. I unlike our dear Queen survived childbed and I came here to take back what belongs to these children. They may be just babes now but I swore to raise and protect them till my last breath and that is what I will do from this day on. Aegon is your and mine rightful ruller and the Iron Throne is his to sit when he comes of age. Until then I shall rule as Queen Regent over these seven Kingoms whit help of my own Small Council and mine chosen seven of the Queensguard. Remeber one more thing, I didn't come here to ask or beg for anything, I came to take what belongs to my family and I remind you I shall use Fire and Blood if neccessary. Guards.** She called calmly. Two guards from every group holding the dragon skull stepped forward. _40 is enough to tame this group of blessed idiots._ **Please escort the members of the Small Council to Prince Rhaegars sollar. I shall join you soon enough. Everybody else is dismiessed for now. Thank you.** Nobody moved for another minute. Everybody just stood frozen watching Lyanna and the children. Her gurads were first to move but Lyanna didn't notice any of that. Her gaze met Lord Tywins once more and he smiled at her from afar. _Surprised, my Lord?_ She thought as she watched everybody bowing before her and than exiting the Throne Room in rush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my new story so far and I apologise if there are any writing mistakes because english is not my mother tongue.


End file.
